Betrayal
by SunnySmile1324
Summary: What if Merlin set out to find a way to help Gwen? What if Gwen followed him? Merlin/Gwen friendship. Possible Merlin/Morgana romance. Reveal!fic. Two-shot.


**This is a two-shot (possibly a three-shot) based on a dream I had. The only part of the dream I remember is Merlin holding onto Gwen as he screamed a spell towards Morgana. She started stuttering to her army that was behind her. You'll see that I didn't follow that too much. :P **

**I hope you enjoy this! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Merlin. :(**

* * *

After Merlin realized that Gwen had changed from her caring ways, he decided that he had to do something about it. He knew that Morgana and the Dark Tower were somehow involved, but the trick was finding out exactly how. He had told Gaius to give Arthur a good excuse—one that did not involve the tavern—before he set out to the Dark Tower. He had retraced the previous journey, and had got there much faster.

Little did he know that someone was following him.

Merlin entered the tower and scouted every inch of it until he reached the room of Mandrakes. He kneeled to the floor, seeing it was recently used from the lack of dust. '_This is where Gwen must've been held_,' he thought. He heard the pitching screams of the Mandrakes climb into his head. He covered his ears and ran out of the room.

_Slam! _

The door shut before he got out. The screams continued to get into his deepest, darkest secrets; it was only time before the hallucinations would start. He desperately shook the door handle. He tried to kick the door open.

"Merlin," a voice whispered from behind him.

"You're not real," he stated firmly, refusing to turn around.

"I'm not real? Then how real does this feel?" Merlin felt the hallucination press up against his back, dagger push painfully on his neck.

Merlin stilled, but remained as calm as one could be. "If you were real, you would be drawing blood already. You're not Morgana."

She smirked into his ear, whispering, "Like this?" as she pressed the dagger harder. Nothing happened. He turned around, but she, or rather it, had disappeared.

He turned around towards the door. "_Tospringe_," he whispered, not wanting whoever was at the other side to hear. The wooden door flew open. He walked through to be face-to-face with Guinevere Pendragon.

"Wh-How did..." she stammered.

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled the queen towards him. "Why did you lock me in there in the first place?"

"You were getting too close."

"Too close, hmm? You shouldn't be like this! What has Morgana done to you?" he asked.

Gwen crossed her arms. "She showed me the light. I can only trust her. Everyone else betrays me."

"Betrays you? How?"

"Arthur banished me. You stood and watched. None of the knights cared. Elyan left me."

"Gwen," he said softly, "that was only because you betrayed them first. With Lancelot. And me? I tried to convince Arthur to let you stay! I sent a letter to my mum so you could stay with her! I saved you when Morgana enchanted you!" He paused. "Gwen, Morgana has done more wrong to you alone then any of Camelot has done combined."

Gwen dropped to her knees. "No. No! You're wrong; you have to be wrong!" She wept. Merlin crouched and gave her a gentle hug, which she eventually returned. "Oh, what have I done? How could I let her corrupt me like this?"

Merlin patted her softly. "It's okay. Everything will be okay. You didn't do too much harm yet." She sobbed gently into his shoulder. "Come on. Let's get you back to Camelot." She nodded as he scooped her up; one hand under the crook of her knee and and other under her neck. "Tell me one thing: where does Arthur think you are right now?"

"I told him I was going for a stroll." He nodded and continued to walk towards the horses. He lifted her onto her own before mounting his. "Thank you Merlin," she said to him, "for showing me I was wrong."

"No problem, My Lady." Now he just had to hope that Gwen had truly believed him.

-MERLIN-

They had finally reached the forest of Camelot when Gwen finally spoke again. "Merlin, I was supposed to meet Morgana tonight," she whispered. He barely caught her words. But yet, he still heard them. "What should I do?"

"That's your choice. You can go along with it, or you can seek the shelter of Camelot."

She took in a deep breath. "I'll see you soon." And she galloped off.

"Wait! My Lady!" He rode behind her tracks, following Gwen closely.

"Shhh! She's here!" she whispered harshly. He nodded, before crouching behind a tree. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Wish me luck?" He smiled and nodded as she steadily walked towards Morgana. "Morgana!" she called out.

She turned around and smiled brightly. "Gwen! I almost thought you weren't coming tonight!"

"I wouldn't miss a meeting with you. I was just running a little late!"

Morgana nodded. "Why did you come from the opposite way from Camelot?"

Gwen nervously gripped her dress. "Well, I thought Merlin was onto us, so I...err...followed him."

She raised an eyebrow. "Was your journey fruitful?"

Gwen nodded quickly. "Yes, he went to the Dark Tower. I locked him in the Mandrake room."

"You've done well. That pestering sevant has been foiling my plans for quite some time now." Gwen breathed short, fast breaths as she continued to grip the side of her silk red dress. She cast a glance towards Merlin every now and then. "Gwen, are you alright?"

"Of course. I was just thinking." She looked Merlin's way again.

"Thinking? About what?"

Gwen took a deep breath. She had to make Morgana not doubt her. She put on her eviliest smile. "On how I can cause my beloved husband's untimely death!"

"Care to share?"

Gwen cast another glance towards Merlin. "Err...I still haven't quite came to something."

Morgana walked closer. "Are you sure you're alright? You seem to be a bit nervous, and you keep glancing in that direction." She started her way over to Merlin's hiding spot. "Is there something here?" She scowled at the sight of the fleeing servant. Her eyes gleamed gold as she pulled her hand backwards. He was thrown next to Gwen.

She sat down next to him looking for injuries as he groaned. "I'm fine," he whispered hoarsely.

Morgana walked up to them, standing at their feet. "Maybe I should enchant the two of you to fall in love—it would get rid of both of you," she sneered. "And Gwen, I thought we were friends!" She faked a frown.

"We were never friends." Morgana tilted her head and made a small "_tsk tsk_" noise. "That's too bad. But I will have fun destroying you."

Merlin groaned as he used his elbows to lift himself up. "Do you trust me?" he asked so only Gwen could hear.

She looked at him in confusion. "Merlin, wh—"

"Please just answer the question."

She looked at him, then at Morgana. "With my life."

Morgana had gotten her dagger out. "RUN!" he yelled at Gwen. She didn't hesitate. The two sprung up and ran as fast as they could. Morgana's eyes turned gold, and once again the two were on the forest floor. They quickly crawled backwards as Morgana started to catch up with them. "Here it goes," Merlin whispered. "_Hleap on bæc_." His eyes glowed gold as Morgana flew back.

Gwen's eyes widened in horror. "Wh—"

"No time to explain now, just run!" So they got up and ran again. Gwen had so many questions running through her head. They ran as fast as they could until they reached the back gate for the siege tunnels of Camelot. "_Tospringe_." The lock broke and they ran inside.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," came Gwen's bitter voice.

-MERLIN-

Morgana felt betrayed. She had trusted Gwen—actually befriended her once more! Her only friend had stabbed her in the back.

But it was Merlin who angered her. He left her confused and alone all those years ago when he could've helped her!

She was going to enact her revenge.

* * *

**There it is. I think it's quite a bit of rubbish! I may leave it at that if it's not liked. If I do continue, I was thinking on it having a Mergana romance twist! Well, angst with hints of romance. What'd you think?**

**Please review! The more reviews I get the faster I update! :D**


End file.
